


Going to get Methos

by Mckplk



Series: Highlander Resurrection [32]
Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 04:27:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14866602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mckplk/pseuds/Mckplk
Summary: Methos is gone maybe dead. Joe has found the Immortal responsible and Duncan is going to bring Methos back one way or the other.





	Going to get Methos

Duncan was sitting in his T-Bird outside the house Joe had told him about. It was the only lead they had and he was praying that it panned out. He couldn’t bring Methos back, but he could avenge him and give Diana some peace. “Well, only one way to find out if anyone is home.” Duncan thought aloud.

He got out and headed toward the house. It didn’t take long to realize that the guy he was searching for was home. A satisfied smirk crossed Duncan’s face. He was going to enjoy this. Duncan quietly opened the back door with a set of lock picks he had borrowed from Methos’ things and went inside. He was standing in an empty kitchen. He walked into the hallway not making a sound.

The other immortal was not so quiet. Duncan heard a sound in the front room. He hurried to ward the sound. Mac found the man grabbing for a gun.

“Is that how you killed Adam?” Duncan growled as he pulled Methos’ gun from his waist band and ducked back out of the door. He ducked his head back in and took aim. It only took one shot to put the immortal killer down.

Duncan ran in grabbed the guys gun and dragged him to a chair then tied him to it. Once Mac was satisfied the guy wasn’t getting free he took a step back and felt another immortal presence. “Well let’s go find your friend.” And Duncan set out in search of the other immortal. He searched the whole ground floor finding a door to the basement in the hall way. He opened the door and cautiously made his way down the stairs. He could feel the presence getting stronger although it was still just barely there. “Must be his student.” He thought as he stepped of the bottom step. It was dark, but he found the light switch on the wall at the foot of the steps. He flipped it on and heard a low moan from across the room. He let his eyes adjust to the light as he walked slowly to where he heard the moan. He seen a man slumped in a chair. 

The figure lifted his head up, but he was facing away from Duncan. “I told you I’m not telling you anything.” It was Methos’ even thought it was low and hoarse Duncan would know it anywhere.

“You’re alive!” Duncan exclaimed 

Methos’ head shot up and he tried craning his head around to find the source of the voice. “MacLeod? Is that you?” He managed to croak out.

Mac ran over to his friend and quickly untied him. “We thought you were dead.” Once untied MacLeod pulled Methos into a bear hug.

“I need to breath highlander.” Mac pulled back giving Methos room to breathe, but not letting him go completely. “If you thought I was dead why are you here?” Methos asked 

“I came to kill the bastard that killed you.” Duncan’s voice was dripping with venom.

“I’m touched. So, I assume he’s dead.” Methos asked as he rubbed his wrists.

“No, I’ve got him bound upstairs.” Mac answered

“So, how long has he had me?”

“Almost a month.” Mac half whispered

“Are you alone?’ Methos asked as he stood and stretched.

“Yes.”

“Good, I want to talk to my jailer.” Methos shook out the last of his kinks and strains and started toward the stairs. Mac followed him up then showed him where his prisoner was.

“He’s not getting out of that.” Mac said with a smirk.

“Why haven’t you killed him yet?” Methos asked as he circled the man.

 

“I wanted to find out what he had done with your body. We wanted to give you a proper burial.” Duncan replied, his eyes never leaving the man in the chair.

“He tortured me for weeks to get information on the watchers, Richie and you. The bastard planned on taking you out then systematically taking out every immortal alive starting with Methos. Now, if you will wait outside I think I will introduce him to the man he so desperately wanted to meet.” Methos growled 

Duncan watched his friend as he talked and made a decision. His family came before the game. If these guys were not going to follow the rules, then neither would he. “Take your time. I’ll be out in the car waiting in the driveway.” Duncan said feeling a bit smug at the spark of surprise on his friend’s face. 

Methos didn’t wait long before he poured a bit of water over the kidnapper’s head. The immortal sputtered as he came to. 

“Welcome back.” Methos greeted no emotion evident in his voice. 

The man pulled at his restraints. “Let’s dispense with the pleasantries, shall we? You will get no information from me. So, take my head and be done with it.”

“Oh, you are not getting off that easily.” Methos was prowling around the man. “I want to show you the real way to get information out of someone before you kill them. You will tell me everything you know before I take your head. I just want to make sure you know who you are dealing with. I am Methos. I was one of the four horsemen we raided, raped, pillaged and tortured for a thousand years. I am Death.”

The other immortal paled as Methos descended on him.

*** 

Four hours later Duncan watched as lightning streaked through the sky and blew out the windows of the house. About twenty minutes later Methos walked out of the house and fell into the passenger’s seat. Duncan put the car in gear and started toward Methos’ home.

“Methos, you need to know…” Duncan started but Methos cut him off.

“All I need right now is a shower, food, a beer, and Diana curled up in my arms.”

“Look about Diana…” Duncan tried again

“Don’t, I know she has probably been through the worst five days of her life, but I’ll fix it. Now just let me rest. I’ll deal with what’s to come after my shower.” They arrived at the house a few minutes later and Methos got out.

“Do you want me to come in with you?” Duncan asked

“No, we will be fine with out you.” Methos sated wearily as he turned toward the house.

Duncan waited until Methos was inside then drove off toward the loft.

*** 

Methos opened the door. He already knew that Diana wasn’t home. He locked the door behind him and headed strait to the shower. He would surprise Diana when she came home, make this nightmare seem like a life time ago. He started humming as he walked down the hall.


End file.
